


Borrowing freedom

by Sylencia



Series: The wind of heaven is that which blows between a horse's ears [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Equestrian, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Horses, Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Love, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Madara's always eager to go to the stable and see his little Rascal. But it's not his only reason.





	Borrowing freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Love of Horses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248828) by [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi). 

> So, this was inspired by Twitchi's pony verse and, I (and others) couldn't help seeing some MadaIta vibes in some of her art and this idea popped into my head and I couldn't not write it !
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :3
> 
> (Also, I used to be (still am at heart ? Would love to again) a rider so of course I couldn't resist writing about horses.)

It was a beautiful summer afternoon. The sun was shining and the temperature was a bit on the hot side but not enough to make it really uncomfortable. The soft breeze helped, as well.  
  
The road to the stable was familiar enough by now, after two years of coming on a regular basis, even the dirt road Madara grumbled so much about, at first, seeing how the dust always made his car look dirty. But he had learned to just ignore it, with time.  
  
He was the first to arrive at the stable, seeing the lack of other cars parked in front of it and Madara took his time to open his car's windows to make sure it wouldn't heat up too much in the sun, he retrieved what he had brought with him from the passenger seat, treats for the horses mostly, adjusted the sunglasses on the top of his head as the stable wasn't as bright as the outside and he headed straight to Rascal's stall, the one he shared with the other  
  
  
"Hey boy," he cooed, taking advantage of the fact he was alone for now to not control his tone. "I'm sorry I couldn't come yesterday, Izuna kept me busy," he apologized, rubbing the Shetland pony's neck, knowing his sensitive spots. "Here."  
  
He gave Rascal a couple of carrots, which the pony devoured without a second thought. The sound of the plastic bag caught the others' attention though and they were quick to demand treats as well, which Madara provided with a sigh.  
  
"Don't worry boy, I have more for you."  
  
Rascal tried to bite the other Shetland pony he usually didn't like. Madara snorted.  
  
"Are you spoiling him again ?"  
  
Itama's voice behind him startled Madara and he turned around, caught red handed, mortification probably written all over his face. Itama merely smiled, trotting closer, his braid floating behind him and adjusting his usual cap. Madara tried to ignore what his bright smile did to him. He failed.  
  
"I bought carrots the other day, they were going to turn bad soon," Madara defended himself in a huff, sliding more to Rascal at the same time. "Couldn't let them go to waste."  
  
"That's an awful lot of carrots," Itama commented as he reached his side and glanced into the bag, smirking.  
  
"I wanted to .. bake a carrot cake," Madara argued. Itama snorted.  
  
"They look still pretty fresh to me too."  
  
Madara, this time, looked away as his cheeks were burning. "Oh shut up," he mumbled, half embarrassed, half reacting to the teasing.  
  
Itama laughed, but Madara couldn't be mad at him. He had long accepted the affection he felt for his devil of a pony. He only didn't enjoy others pointing it out.  
  
"Cloud!" Itama soon was calling his own pony, quick to hug his head as Cloud was trying to nibble on Itama's shirt, as if he was the one in possession of carrots. Itama didn't care for a second and he laughed again. "We should take them to the river," he looked back at Madara, his smile never leaving his lips. "They'll love to play in the water with that weather."  
  
Madara nodded. Then he looked away, before he couldn't anymore.  
  
Brushing Rascal was .. not easy. Not because he wouldn't let Madara brush him, if anything, Madara had been patient enough to show the pony that this could be a pleasant moment for him, with massages and scratches, and Rascal had been quick to accept it. But. A certain someone had the so good idea to show him that he could play with the brushes. As in, stealing them from Madara's grooming bag and munch on them and not give them back when Madara tried to retrieve them.  
  
The certain someone usually laughed at him when he struggled with it and Madara leveled him with a half hearted glare.  
  
"He wants to play with you," Itama pointed out in defense as he was braiding Cloud's mane.  
  
"I swear, I'll never allow you to teach him tricks anymore again," Madara grumbled, rolling his eyes as he stopped trying to take the brush off Rascal's mouth. Rascal shook his head. It made Itama laugh a bit harder behind him but Madara chose to ignore him.  
  
The river was some distance away from the stable and Madara pushed the sunglasses down on his nose as he and Itama exited the building, leading their respective pony to the usual path they took. Rascal seemed to be in a good enough mood, as he was trotting by his side, whipping his tail around to get rid of the damned flies that kept bothering him despite the many products Madara had applied on him to keep them away. Nothing ever seemed to work. It was annoying.  
  
Then, he stole a glance toward Itama, as the man was walking by his side, old Cloud walking lazily behind him and he looked away again.  
  
It hadn't taken much time for Madara to fall for Itama. Hell, it was even a wonder it took so long but Madara had been in denial for a long time. But. He wasn't anymore and now was painfully aware of how much he cared for Itama and the slightest of his smile and the tiniest glance made his heart race in his chest and his belly warm up so much he sometimes felt sick.  
  
Itama wasn't exactly his type. Not that Madara ever defined his type, that was Izuna's specialty, to state the obvious and he had taken a lot of fun, a year or two ago, opening Madara's eyes about this. How all his exes followed the same pattern, how they mostly looked alike each other and they were close in personality. How it probably was why it never worked with them either. And Itama was nothing like them.  
  
Madara wasn't quite sure his brother had noticed his crush on Itama yet, though. He took this as a little victory, considering.  
  
The problem was, if this could be considered a problem, it wasn't exactly just a crush anymore.  
  
It had started like one, with Madara feeling attracted to the man as they began spending more time with each other, when they met at the stable, to his easy smile and his cute face and his overall beauty. Well, Itama was attractive in many ways. But, along the weeks, as they trained Rascal and Cloud together, Madara had realised that his feelings ran deeper than that. He caught himself staring, sometimes, when Itama was focused on something else and his expression became serious. He found himself wondering more and more what the man was doing when they weren't meeting and smiling like an idiot when Itama offered to meet.  
  
He was in love. With Itama. And it could have been fine, really but there were three problems to this.  
  
The first one was Itama's age. And gods, did Madara feel bad about it. For Itama was eight years younger than him, in his early twenties and Madara couldn't accept it. Itama was too young. Way too young for him. He shouldn't be in love with a man that young and sure, Itama wasn't that young but he was young still. If that made any sense. It made some to him anyways and it was what mattered.  
  
Secondly, Itama was young and his best friend's youngest brother and that was a no-no. Brothers weren't allowed. He probably wouldn't enjoy any of the Senjus dating one of his own brothers and there was no way Hashirama would allow him to even think of Itama in any romantic way. For as good and rightful Hashirama was, he also protected his loved ones fiercely. The guy who once tried kissing Tobirama without Tobirama's permission probably remembered. Rumors said he left town and never came back. And that had been years ago. Best friend or not, Hashirama would never accept this. And. Madara sure as hell didn't allow it either. Brothers were out of question, and that wasn't to be discussed about.  
  
Thirdly and to finish with, well. There was no chance Itama felt the same anyways.  
  
Optional reason was that kissing would be hell with how taller Itama was compared with him and Madara wasn't sure he wanted to put his neck in line like that. He already was sore enough just looking up at him and his old body wasn't quite thankful about it.  
  
They reached the river, eventually, followed it to the little beach where they usually took the horses to bath and the two of them rolled the bottom of their pants up, they stepped into the water, the ponies following close.  
  
Rascal was quick to splash water all over them as he was happily strutting to where the river was deeper and Madara sighed, rubbing the water off his face.  
  
"You absolute …" he trailed, cut off as Itama was laughing at him without restraint. Madara glared. Itama snickered even more.  
  
"Grump," Itama whispered in endearment. It made Madara roll his eyes and he was quick to turn away, as Rascal was continuing to walk to the deeper parts of the river, forcing him to follow if he didn't want to lose the pony in the wild.  
  
Rascal and Cloud were indeed enjoying themselves in the water. Rascal more than the other, as he kept splashing water all over the place and pushing his whole face underwater, making Madara wonder if he was a pony or some sort of subaquatic species while Cloud remained where he was, enjoying the fresh water on his old legs. He wasn't too young anymore after all, seeing how he had been the Senju's first pony. Itama had taken it on him to take care of him still, keep the pony busy even if to a slower pace. Cloud was good at driving, though and loved pulling Itama around on small distances. It wasn't too much an effort for him after all and Itama always kept it short enough. And it was good for Cloud's shape, a good way to keep his muscles strong despite his age.  
  
"Rascal, come on, my phone is in my pocket and you already made me drown two this month," Madara was trying to pull Rascal to come back where he could stand, the water dangerously close to his pockets now and stumbling and slipping on the stones of the riverbed.  
  
"Do you need help?" Itama called from afar, his tone so amused it made Madara hiss a little. "Didn't you say you wanted to take the lunge this time ?"  
  
"Couldn't you remind me earlier ?" Madara rolled his eyes. But he eventually managed to convince Rascal to go back to where Itama was, soaked and his jeans so heavy he wondered if they weren't just going to slip down his legs.  
  
"I .. forgot," Itama offered with a soft, apologetic smile. Madata huffed but he brushed it off with a small wave of the hand. As if he could ever hold grudges against Itama.  
  
"Let's take them to the nearby field to dry up," Itama then spoke and he sounded sincerely sorry. Almost uncomfortable he teased him. It made Madara feel bad instantly. "You need it too."  
  
That he did. There was water being pushed off his sneakers with each step he took, and the noise it was making was ridiculous. It wasn't exactly comfortable either. He was used to this, and to his pony's liking for water but. He didn't exactly enjoy looking like a wet rat in front of Itama.  
  
Nor that the fact that Rascal decided to roll down in the very first spot of dirt they walked by, making himself look like a pile of moving mud and rendering the earlier brushing session quite useless. The little devil.  
  
Madara grumbled for himself until they found a nice spot to settle, next to a big oak that would provide them with some shade and would allow the ponies to stay cool if needed as well. Itama made himself comfortable against the trunk, humming happily. Madara sat nearby, his legs crossed, his eyes on Rascal.  
  
"So," Itama started almost right away, his tone neutral, "Hashirama has been complaining you still don't want to try riding."  
  
Madara rolled his eyes. Of course Hashirama did. He would literally never shut up about it.  
  
"I don't like horses."  
  
Itama remained silent. Judging. Madara huffed, glancing at him.  
  
"Rascal doesn't count, he's a pony. And I can't ride him, can I ? He might be sturdy and I'm not very tall, but I'm not inflicting that on him."  
  
"You could ride Hashi's old mare. She's sweet," Itama offered and Madara scrunched his nose.  
  
"I don't _like_ horses," he repeated, waving a hand in emphasis. "I can't ride and I'm pretty sure I'll break every bone in my body if I try. Not worth the risk."  
  
"We could go on rides together. There are nice places to see around here."  
  
That was .. tempting indeed. Weird, to think Itama would want a deadweight like him who probably would fall off the horse every five meters to accompany him for a ride, but tempting. Just for the opportunity to spend a little more time with Itama. Which was selfish, Madara was quite aware of it. But it was Itama offering it after all.  
  
"I could teach you," Itama added after a pause as he was receiving no answer. "I mean, you don't have to know how to ride like a pro to go out for rides. Only to know how to turn left and right, stop and walk. It's not exactly difficult."  
  
It didn't sound difficult. Nothing sounded difficult when the Senju siblings spoke about horses, as passionate they all were about them. That probably was the trick to it and so, Madara decided to deviate the subject, for the sake of his bones.  
  
"You sure have better things to do."  
  
Itama snorted. "I sure do not."  
  
Madara tried to ignore that Itama seemed to have just said having nothing better but to spend time with him. He failed and his whole body warmed up at the thought. But surely, Itama didn't mean it like that. They were friends, after all. Spending time together was what friends did.  
  
"The offer stands," Itama eventually added as Madara wasn't answering again. "Just think about it."  
  
How could he ever think of anything else now, Madara wondered, discreetly shaking his head and rubbing his face with his palm. Itama was going to be the death of him, someday. That he was sure of and Madara glanced at the younger man from the corner of his eyes, he pinched his lips.  
  
Itama did look slightly disappointed he didn't answer the offer positively. It made Madara feel even worse.  
  
Minutes ticked in silence and all they could hear around was the sound the ponies made as they were feasting on the fresh grass, the two of them enjoying the moment carelessly, basking in the sunlight. It was a relaxing moment, for Madara. To sit there and watch the ponies enjoy themselves, to have nothing precise to think about, not even what he would cook for dinner as he had planned to buy takeover on his way home and to see how happy Rascal was. From the spawn of the devil he used to be when he arrived, and it had been impossible to turn their back to him unless one was ready to have their ass bitten, to the sweetheart he now was, doing tricks on demand when he was in the right mood, always welcoming Madara with ears pointed forward and shining eyes.  
  
Madara never imagined he'd grow to care for a pony so much but here he was now.  
  
Then, Madara glanced at Itama again and he couldn't help his soft smile. For Itama was looking gorgeous there, his eyes closed and his position relaxed against the trunk, his beautiful hair free from any tie, and Madara wondered when Itama had unmade his braid, his cap slightly pushed to the side because of how his head was positioned against the tree. The soft curve of his lips and the softness of his expression. It all was making Madara crave for him, in ways he never did before and he couldn't shake off the way his mind kept telling him how wrong it was.  
  
Itama opened his eyes again, probably feeling him stare but, despite being caught red-handed, Madara didn't look away. He should, he really should look away and pretend he thought he had seen something behind Itama, to explain why he had been staring in the first place but he didn't have the strength to. Not when Itama looked almost like a painting from some old master worth more money than he could ever earn in his life. Not when Itama was but the best treat he could ever ask for to look at and he shouldn't think like that and it was wrong but Madara couldn't help it.  
  
Everything was wrong about this, after all. Itama's age, the fact he was his best friend's littlest brother. How unrequited his feelings were and Madara wished he could make them disappear now. It did feel good for a time but it didn't anymore now. It hurt, almost, especially when Itama was looking at him the same he was doing now.  
  
Oh, how Madara wished he could stop feeling this way.  
  
Then Itama moved and Madara shifted back, aware of the way he was slightly leaning toward him. It made Itama scoff in laughter and one of his hands grabbed the back of his head and he pulled him into a sweet, terribly amazing kiss.  
  
Madara wasn't sure this was real. He made the best out of it just in case.  
  
But it felt real. Even after a couple of seconds when he tried to pull back just in case, and Itama's fingers tightened on his neck, daring him to move away. Especially then and Madara held up his hands, he hesitated for a second, then he touched back. Itama's shoulder, first, as if asking permission. Then his cheek, when Itama didn't pull away. He pushed soft hair back, he smiled when Itama moaned in answer.  
  
They looked at each other in the eyes again, eventually. Breathing the same air, hands on each other’s body to make sure they wouldn't move away. Lips searching lips in a tempting, teasing dance.  
  
"Madara," Itama whispered and knowing that talking would ruin the moment, Madara shook his head, pulling him into another kiss, one he initiated himself.  
  
Gods, how something so wrong could feel so good ?  
  
"Come on, Madara," Itama laughed against his lips, he turned his head away and Madara took advantage of it to nuzzle along his cheek, to his ear and his neck, pushing kisses on the sensitive skin. "Be serious for a second."  
  
"What," Madara sighed, looking away and pouting. Probably.  
  
"The ponies."  
  
Madara blinked in confusion. "What about them ?"  
  
Itama laughed. "They're gone."  
  
The realization that, in the kiss, the two of them had let the lead ropes go and the ponies had taken off happily hit Madara so hard he swallowed the wrong way and choked on his saliva. Itama did look sorry for an instant despite how he was trying not to laugh and they were quick to move away from each other and go after the ponies.  
  
It took them the whole afternoon, to catch them and Madara thanked every God he ever heard of that they didn't have the bad idea to try and cross a road. They had remained in the fields, enjoying vast areas of grass and lucerne, running away playfully each time they were coming close to catch them again. Even Cloud, the old little minx, seemed to have found his second youth, trotting around, holding his tail up high, taunting his owner to catch him again.  
  
Madara and Itama only managed to catch them again in the late afternoon, after Rascal's lead rope got stuck around some tree trunk and Cloud remained by the other's pony side. Madara was out of breath when he finally caught the pony, his knees weak from so much strolling along fields and woods and dirt paths and the way back managed to properly drain him from his last strengths.  
  
All he wanted now was to go home and pass out but, as they walked together, all Madara could think about, besides his sore muscles, was Itama and the kisses they had shared. How good it had felt, how Itama had been the one kissing first. Gods, Madara wished they could have remained under that tree and kissed for a longer time, sheltered from the rest of the world.  
  
What was going to happen now ? What were they ? What would these kisses change in their relationship ? They had known each other for so long, Madara remembered when he first met Itama, back when he was just a baby and Hashirama had invited him at his home for the afternoon. Itama had joined their playful afternoon the moment he had been old enough to do so, just like his siblings and Madara’s had done before him.  
  
And now, they had kissed and it all felt too complicated. Because a kiss didn't take away the questions, the doubts. It didn't take away the discomfort Madara felt about his feelings for Itama. Sure, Itama was a grown man, he was an adult. But he would always remain Hashirama's little brother. Always.  
  
They didn't say a word, when they reached the stable and made sure that, in their escape, the ponies didn't hurt themselves. They brushed them properly, Madara didn't resist giving Rascal some more carrots, when Itama wasn't looking and, as they too needed to rest, they took both Rascal and Cloud back to their stall with the other ponies.  
  
The sun was starting to set, already, when Madara reached his car. Which meant it was late indeed, and he wasn't sure for how long they ran after the ponies. But all he wanted was to go home now and he only needed to do one thing beforehand : wish Itama a good evening, tell him they'd meet again another day.  
  
Madara was cut short when hands touched his hips. He shivered, hard, leaning back slightly and why was Itama so tall ? It was unfair and shouldn't be allowed but Madara looked up, craning his neck to be able to meet the other man's eyes, he managed a soft smile when Itama's arms slid around his belly, when he pushed soft, sweet kisses against his face.  
  
"Leaving already ?"  
  
Madara scoffed, turning around and soon finding himself blocked against his car's side, trapped between strong arms in a position he never dared dreaming of before. "It's late, I'm starving and tired. We can meet again some other day."  
  
Itama hummed, bending a little, he gave him a peck on the lips. "Not going to ask me out on a date then ?" He mused, obviously teasing. "Should I be offended ?"  
  
Madara sighed, looking up. Then he shrugged. "Do you want to go on a date with me ?"  
  
His probably tired tone made Itama laugh and his smile widened so much it reminded these of Hashirama. But he force that thought away as quick as possible. Itama was nothing like Hashirama. He never was and proved he’d never be.  
  
"I would love to," was Itama's answer, barely a whisper in the growing darkness. "What about tonight ? We go to your place, order some take out food. Watch a movie together. How does that sound to you ?"  
  
Perfect, Madara thought and Itama should have read it in his eyes because he beamed again and leaned down for a slow, searing kiss.  
  
And Madara couldn't help but think that, maybe, this was going to be way less complicated than he thought before. To be kissing there, his feelings obviously returned, Itama bending down so Madara didn't have to hurt his neck to meet his lips. Well, there still were points Madara knew he was going to struggle with, Itama would always remain Hashirama's brother and he would always be so much younger than he was but. Right here, right now, as he was holding back, his arms around the man's hips and Itama's smile on his lips, Madara couldn't care less. Pushing all of it away to be answered some other night.  
  
For Itama wasn't bothered with these things and he shouldn't be either. All that mattered was how their heart were synching as they kissed, how right the gesture felt and Madara smiled as well.  
  
It was still early, after all. And he couldn’t wait to take Itama to many, many dates after tonight.


End file.
